


If Only

by Sootstep



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootstep/pseuds/Sootstep
Summary: It was only a brief moment. Only a split second that lasted far longer than any other second in her life.





	If Only

It was only a brief moment. Only a split second that lasted far longer than any other second in her life.

Andrea didn’t believe in love at first sight. She thought the idea was fantastical and silly. But she couldn’t deny the flutter of her heart or the heat in her checks when her gaze fell upon those sharp, chocolate brown eyes.

It happened so fast. It felt like a lifetime passed as her eyes met the other woman’s, but to Andrea, a lifetime wasn’t long enough.

Weeks later, she still distinctly remembered that moment. Though she wouldn’t admit it to her friends, she left for work early now to look at the spot where she had seen those eyes. But they never came back.

Two months passed. All hope of catching another glimpse into those brown depths had disappeared. She tried to convince herself that it was fine. That these feelings were ridiculous at the best. It almost worked.

Of course, in a typical story, Andrea would have walked into a cafe and bought a drink after work. Looking up, she would have seen those perfect chocolate eyes and a calm voice asking her what she’d like to drink. The woman would have looked into her eyes and asked if they had met before.

In that story, she would have stumbled over her words, adorably so. The woman would have asked Andrea to stay until her break in a half-hour. It would have been perfect.

If only this was that story.


End file.
